Unwanted Love Dramione
by primrosepotter9
Summary: After the war is over and everyone that the love is either dead or shunned Hermione and Draco try to make a life for themselves but neither one of them can deal with the trauma that they went through alone, so they confide in each other. Their love is unwanted not only by the wizarding world but by themselves. Can they hide from their hearts for long?


**Hermione:**

The blood pools down my arm as Bellatrix digs her way through my skin, avoiding the screaming and fighting I am doing. She whispers words of hatred in my ears as I yell laying on the floor of the Malfoy Manor in a pool of my own blood. Eventually the evil woman stops, looks down at the girl that she has destroyed and smiles before nonchalantly walking away.

Being a member of the _Golden Trio _ Isn't all it's cracked up to be. Yes, everyone knows your name. Yes, I am best friends with _ the chosen one _and yes when all of this is over everyone will love me. Laying here on the floor covered in dried blood waiting for a boyfriend that doesn't come, isn't necessarily convincing me that we can survive this war after all. Finally my body drifts off to sleep . Maybe an hour later I feel a rough set of hands lift me up and start carrying me. Expecting it to be Ron and Harry with their brilliant plan of getting us out, I just fall back asleep.

It seems like I'm there for weeks. I can't even feed my self because lats time I tried to slit my wrists with the butter knife. Occasionally Lucius will come in weeping over Narcissa leaving him and rape me. I just stopped fighting, in hope that he will just finish and kill me but the bastard never does. When I do fight I get the shit beaten out of me, life is pointless.

_A flash of light from Lucius's wand hits Ron square in the chest. I scream, yet for some reason I can't do anything. It feels like I'm right there but a long ways away at the same time. More shots are fired from all over. I see George but no Fred. Bellatrix Lestrange is no where to be found and Mrs. Weasley is holding Ginny back from Ronald's body. Out of the corner of my eye there is Harry. Then Voldemort. Then the light, so bright it is almost blinding but you can't look away. Harry killed him and It's all over. He weeps. Everyone weep, even I weep and I'm not even there._

When Harry finally comes with the ministry they don't expect to find me there. They caught Lucius in the process of putting out his cigar on my stomach and dragged his ass off to Azkaban. When I was untied from the table Lucius attached me to Harry ran up to carry me out of there. The only words worth saying were " Where were you". While in the hospital I was told of what happened. Dobby, our trustworthy elf had rescued them and they had planned for him to go back for me but instead he died on the beach. Harry and Ron found it best to continue on the task at hand and hope I found a way out. I already knew everything else from my dream. Voldemort was dead along with, Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, and as Harry sobbed he told me that Ron was dead as well.

I remember the day that Ron and Lavender started dating, the envy I felt. Then the time that the horcrux turned him against me and he left Harry and I by our selves for a week. And when he came back and told me that he loved me. Sadly my last memory of him was of Lucius kicking him in the face while he watched me get tortured on the floor. What we had was real, he loved me for who I am, a muggle born, poofy haired, nerdy girl that loved him endlessly. And now he is gone and I can't look our best friend in the face.

Harry finally got the hint and stopped coming to see me in the hospital. When I was out I decided that it would be best if Hermione Granger disappeared from the wizarding world for a while, so I did. Got a nice flat in down town London and a job at a local coffee shop. Never again would I be able to love, not after everything I've been through. Everyone I have lost. Some days it seems like life isn't even worth it anymore, that was until a late night in August when the last person that I'd like to see walked into the cafe. I should've walked right up and killed the son of a bitch right there. Instead I was frozen.


End file.
